Royal Fantasia Secrets
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: What if Elsa was born into another family? What if Merida was not the oldest of her brothers? What if Hiro wasn't Tadashi's little brother? Imagine if they were all related? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Long Ago, before the Snow Queen of Arendelle, the Archer Princess of DunBroch, the Hamada Prodigy, and the Princess-to-Queen of Fantasia came around in the world, King Andrew Garcia of Fantasia had four children._

 _The first child of the Garcia Family was a son named Pete the Cat, and all that child cared about was money, jewels, and gold. The Garcia Family never favored him because of how spoiled he was and how greedy he was, and he never shares or be nice, all he does is steal and take things from people who need something and he doesn't show any signs of happiness or joy, especially when it comes to being polite in the family with his brothers._

 _The second child of the Garcia Family was another son named Mortimer Mouse, and all that child cared about was ladies, marriage, and the crown. The Garcia Family_ also _never favored him because of how spoiled he was and how cheesy he was, and just like his big brother, he never shares, be nice, or tell the truth, he just lies to his father, takes things that don't belong to him, and he never shows happiness or joy with the other siblings, except for Pete._

 _The third child of the Garcia Family was a son named Mickey Mouse, and what he cares about was neither the money, jewels, gold, the crown, the ladies, or marriage, what he believes is about bringing peace to the kingdom and find harmony in everyone and maintain balance in the world. The Garcia Family favors him with all their hearts because of how resourceful and how loving he is towards others, and the best part about the third child of the Garcia Family is that Mickey shows kindness to others, gives the people exactly what they need, and he will bring happiness towards others._

 _And the fourth child of the Garcia Family was a daughter named Minnie Mouse, and what she cares about was the same thing like Mickey, she doesn't care about the money, jewels, gold, the crown, men, or marriage, what she believes is about bringing peace to the kingdom and find harmony in everyone and maintain balance in the world. The Garcia Family favors her with all their hearts because she is resourceful and how loving she is towards others, and just like her third older brother, the best part about the only daughter of the Garcia Family is that Minnie shows kindness to others, gives the people exactly what they need, and she will bring happiness towards others._

 _One day, King Andrew Garcia of Fantasia, at the age of 1,234,567 years old, he decided to die until one of his sons can take the throne and gain a child to lead the kingdom. Pete was happy because he is the oldest of the family, Mortimer was neutral because once he will take the throne if Minnie marries him, Mickey was scared about who will take the throne, and Minnie was nervous about what will happen to her._

" _This is totally easy, I am going to take the throne, my brothers and pathetic sisters, because I am the oldest of the family. And once I take the throne, I hereby execute Mickey by hanging him where he stands," Pete informed his brothers and sister._

" _Pete, it's so obvious that when I take the throne, it will be with a woman of my choice, and the law of the Garcia Family is that we can intermarry in the family, as long as one of us decides to do it," Mortimer informed his brothers and sister._

" _NO, it is clearly states that Father gets to pick the future King of Fantasia, you can't just take the throne without Daddy's blessing, and all of us are going to have to see him and ask what of it," Mickey shouted towards his brothers about what he remembers in his studies in his years he spend in the library._

" _Yes, that is true, and in the law, we can intermarry in the family, but only if both brother and sister feels the same way with each other; you can't just force someone to marry you," Minnie agreed with Mickey, her third older brother, and added what she remembers from her past with Mickey, her brother, in the library._

" _Fine, but just this once, because I will listen to Minnie," Mortimer groaned in defeat, and only because Minnie agreed with their third brother, Mickey Mouse. "Okay, but Dad is going to give me the blessing since I am the oldest," Pete informed his brothers and sister._

 _When they got to their father's chamber where he usually has meetings, King Andrew Garcia was waiting for them just in time._

" _I have been expecting all of you to come because of the matters of becoming King, is that right my two pathetic sons, my handsome son, and my beautiful daughter?" King Andrew informed his children and asked them._

" _Oh yeah, dad, the Father of me, Mortimer Mouse, Scaredy-Cat Mickey Mouse, and Worthless Minnie Mouse," Pete answered first._

" _Certainly, dear father, the King of Fantasia throne," Mortimer answered second._

" _Yes, of course, King Andrew Garcia of Fantasia, Father of all four of us, Husband of Mother Melody Garcia, Son of King Grandpa Henry and Queen Grandma Lucy, Brother of Uncle James and Uncle Harry, and best friend of the Dunbroch, Arendelle, and San Fransokyo," Mickey answered third, but with formality in front of his father._

" _I agree with Brother Mickey, Dear Father, King Andrew Garcia of Fantasia, Father of all four of us, Husband of Mother Melody Garcia, Son of King Grandpa Henry and Queen Grandma Lucy, Brother of Uncle James and Uncle Harry, and best friend of the Dunbroch, Arendelle, and San Fransokyo," Minnie answered last, and with formality in front of her father, just like Mickey Mouse, her third brother._

" _That's my favorite son and daughter, Prince Mickey and Princess Minnie, and my other two sons that I don't favor at all, Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse," King Andrew informed his three sons and only daughter._

" _Well, let's get this over with, give me my blessing of becoming the new King of Fantasia, since I am the oldest of the family," Pete interrupted on the special moment Mickey, Minnie, and King Andrew were doing._

" _Actually, I cannot give you my blessing yet, unless you answer all nine questions I will give you when you all were studying and working hard as the princes and princess you children are," King Andrew informed his children._

" _What? Oh come on, father, that's not fair," Pete the Cat asked._

" _Are you serious? We have to answer questions to become King?" Mortimer Mouse asked._

" _Well, that's a good thing, Minnie and I have been studying a lot in our spare time," Mickey informed his father what he learned._

" _That's true, we study before we go to bed and after we wake up in the morning," Minnie informed her father what she learned._

" _Okay, now let the test begin," King Andrew announced towards his three sons and only daughter, the Three Princes and One Princess._

" _Question One: What was the Founder of the Garcia's?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the first question._

" _The founder of the Garcia's was…" Mortimer and Pete were trying to remember what the Founder of the Garcia's were._

" _King Artimus Garcia of Fantasia, according to the family history of the Garcia Bloodline, it shows that Sir Artimus Garcia was the founder and he is Father King Andrew's great-great grandfather, so that would make him our great-great-great grandfather of our most Honorable Garcia Family Name," Mickey answered fast of the first question._

" _Correct, Mickey and Minnie," King Andrew announced._

 _Mickey and Minnie were glad they studied, because that question got them a happiness for their father. With Mortimer and Pete, they were mad with envy and jealous because their father favors Mickey and Minnie the most._

" _Question Two: Who was the king before Grandpa Henry?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the second question._

" _The king before Grandpa Henry was…" again, Pete and Mortimer were trying to remember what the King before Grandpa Henry was._

" _The King before King Grandfather Henry was our dearly departed King Great-Grandfather Gabriel Garcia of Fantasia, he was also the founder of the Intermarry Law in the Garcia Family Bloodline," Minnie answered fast of the second question._

" _Correct, Mickey and Minnie," King Andrew announced._

" _Question Three: How did Firelord Sozin managed to win the Battle of Han Tui?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the third question._

" _Sozin, the Firelord and our Idol, won because…" Pete and Mortimer tried to get this one down because Sozin was their idol and their hero, but they couldn't find the answer._

" _Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought," Mickey answered first._

" _The people of Han Tui's defenses burned to a crisp in minutes, and that was heartless of Sozin because of what he did," Minnie answered second._

" _Correct again, Mickey and Minnie," King Andrew announced, while Pete and Mortimer were mad at Mickey for what he said about their idol._

" _Question Four: How old did King Artimus died?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the fourth question._

" _He died on the day Grandpa Henry was born, and he died at the age of 2,456,784,386 years old by knowing the years he was, and today, he is 2,458,018,953 years old today, and in two more weeks, he will be 2,458,018,954 years old," Minnie answered._

" _Correct, Minnie," King Andrew announced._

" _Question Five: Who is the King of Arendelle today?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the fifth question._

" _King Olaf, the King of Arendelle today," Mickey and Minnie answered._

" _Correct, kids," King Andrew announced._

" _Question Six: Who is the King of DunBroch today?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the sixth question._

" _The King of DunBroch today is King Angus, the Scottish King," Mickey answered._

" _Correct, Mickey," King Andrew announced._

" _Question Seven: Who is the Hamada Father today?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the seventh question._

" _Sir Akio Hamada, he is the Father of the Hamada Family today," Mickey and Minnie answered._

" _Correct, Correct my son and daughter," King Andrew announced._

" _Question Eight: What is the Purpose of a King's Job?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the eighth question._

" _To fulfill his or her duty to keep the peace between all kingdoms towards others and maintain the balance between everyone, and destroy any Nobodies or Heartless'," Mickey and Minnie answered._

" _Correct, that's right," King Andrew announced._

" _Question Nine: Who is the future Princess of Fantasia?" King Andrew asked his sons and daughter the ninth question._

 _With that question, no one had ever heard about that question before; Mickey was confused, Pete didn't know anything, and Mortimer was curious._

 _But with Minnie, she had one name in particular that she wanted to say out loud. "Father?" Minnie asked._

" _Yes, my child?" King Andrew asked back._

" _I was thinking of my future child's name, and that name is for my first child, and this is a girl, and her name would be Andrea Carís Garcia, Future Queen of Fantasia, Princess of Fantasia, and the Peace and Harmony Heroine: The Great Uniter," Minnie informed her father with a name she wants for her child._

" _That is correct Minnie," King Andrew announced._

 _When the brothers heard what their father had said, they were confused at to what their father meant by Minnie being right about her future daughter._

" _Wait, what are you talking about, father?" Pete asked._

" _I can see the future, and Minnie unlocked her Vision Prediction Seeing Power she inherited from me and her mother," King Andrew informed._

" _Wait, Andrea Carís Garcia, the future heroine of Fantasia and Princess of Fantasia?" Mickey asked his father if he was right._

" _Why asking, son?" King Andrew asked his son._

" _Because I can see what she looks like," Mickey answered._

" _Then it has been revealed that you and Minnie are engaged to marry each other and give your daughter Andrea the FPSP she will inherit from you two," Andrew informed his third son and only daughter._

" _WHAT?!" Mickey, Minnie, Pete, and Mortimer shouted._

" _But dad, I am the oldest, and I want you to give me my birthright, now!" Pete demanded his father._

" _And I want to marry Minnie to take the throne so I can rule, so give me her hand in marriage, NOW!" Mortimer demanded his father._

 _"I am sorry, sons, but you get no birthright, because you don't show love towards your brother, your sister, and all the citizens of Fantasia, you two only show hatred and darkness in your souls, my worthless sons," King Andrew informed Mortimer and Pete._

 _"Wait, if Mortimer and Pete have been removed from becoming the King they want to be, then who is the new King of Fantasia, father?" Mickey asked his father, King Andrew, about the new King of Fantasia._

 _"The King is you, Prince Mickey Mouse, I hereby name you Mickey Mouse, King of Fantasia, the Father of Queen and Heroine Andrea Caris Garcia, and Husband of Queen Minnie Mouse," King Andrew informed his children and Mickey._

 _With Mickey's new blessing, Mortimer and Pete grabbed the Knight's swords from the hands, and started to attack Mickey because he gets to be king, and they don't. But before they can try to kill their baby brother, both Mickey and Minnie blocked their goals and defeated them._

 _"How is that possible? Mickey and Minnie don't have any powers," Mortimer asked and told his father that both his brother and little sister, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, don't have any powers at all._

 _"That's because Mickey has the power of the first Male Garcia and Minnie has the power of the first Female Garcia," King Andrew informed Mortimer and Pete what he knows from Mickey and Minnie._

 _"But that would mean... that Mickey and Minnie are the true rulers?" Pete asked in a scared tone in his voice._

 _"Yes, and as for you two rejected sons, you are not allowed to kill your king, and no one shall be controlling his and her majesties lives," King Andrew commanded his two sons which he called 'Rejected'._

 _"But what about us? What are you going to do to us?" Pete asked his father what he wants to know if he and Mortimer are not around._

 _"You will be banished to the Darkness or in the Isle of the Lost, where the dark-heart people live their lives, without powers or any way out," King Andrew informed Mortimer and Pete of what he remembers, "You are no longer Prince Pete and Prince Mortimer, but Rebel Pete the Cat and Mortimer the Maiden-Thief."_

 _"Well, if Andrea Garcia, the Future Daughter of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse of Fantasia, if she was born, then we will come back in the next 2,000,000 years and make her our bride, that way we can get the throne back," Mortimer detailed his father, who disowned him, about what will happen._

 _"That will never happen," King Andrew informed the other sons._

 _He then locked Mortimer and Pete up in a cage of forever frozen, where they will never come back to Fantasia or anywhere else, but the Glacier of The Isle of the Lost, and after that, he arranged a marriage between Queen Minnie Mouse and King Mickey Mouse._

 _"Father, may we have the wedding after your deathbed, please?" Mickey asked politely to his father about the wedding._

 _King Andrew smiled at what Mickey wanted, and what was right for Fantasia, "That is what our Kingdom of Fantasia needs my son, you as a respected leader of what is right with the kingdom and what is done."_

 _Years after both Mickey became one hundred and twenty three years old and Minnie became one hundred and twenty years old, their father died after Mickey and Minnie's birthday. Mickey and Minnie planned the funeral and invited everyone their father knew._

 _"King Andrew Alejandro Raymundo Garcia. King to Fantasia for 1,234,589 years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of the Darkness and Isle of the Lost. Our matchless conqueror of the Undefeated Dragon Provinces. You were the father of Pete the Cat, now disowned son, father of Mortimer Mouse, now disowned son, father of Mickey Mouse, father of Minnie Mouse, and the husband of Melody, now passed. Grandfather of Future Andrea Garcia, grandfather of Future Elsa Garcia, grandfather of Future Merida, and grandfather of Future Hiro Hamada," The announcer of the Funeral Ceremony informed._

 _"We lay you to rest, your majesty. As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your third favored son and only favored daughter," The announcer of the Funeral Ceremony continued as the ashes were burned._

 _When everyone saw that Mickey was given the Crown of Fantasia and that Minnie was given the Tiara of Fantasia, they now know that Mickey and Minnie are going to become the great King and Queen of Fantasia from now on._

" _All hail, King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse of Fantasia," The Announcer of the Funeral Ceremony shouted._


	2. Chapter 2 - Birth of the Four Royals

_Previously on Royal Fantasia Secrets…_

 _"King Andrew Alejandro Raymundo Garcia. King to Fantasia for 1,234,589 years. You were our fearless leader in the Battle of the Darkness and Isle of the Lost._

" _Our matchless conqueror of the Undefeated Dragon Provinces._

" _You were the father of Pete the Cat, now disowned, father of Mortimer Mouse, now disowned, father of Mickey Mouse, father of Minnie Mouse, and the husband of Melody, now passed._

" _Grandfather of Future Andrea Garcia, grandfather of Future Elsa Garcia, grandfather of Future Mérida, and grandfather of Hiro Hamada," The announcer of the Funeral Ceremony informed._

 _"We lay you to rest, your majesty. As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your third favored son and only favored daughter," The announcer of the Funeral Ceremony continued as the ashes were burned._

 _When everyone saw that Mickey was given the Crown of Fantasia and that Minnie was given the Tiara of Fantasia, they now know that Mickey and Minnie are going to become the great King and Queen of Fantasia from now on._

" _All hail, King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse of Fantasia," The Announcer of the Funeral Ceremony shouted._

 _Years later after the Funeral of King Andrew the Peacekeeper, Minnie was later blessed with a child, the heir to the throne, the child born before any other. Mickey was getting ready to discuss with his best friend and reliable mentor, Yen Sid._

" _I heard that your wife, Queen Minnie, is conceiving your child, is that right?" Yen Sid asked his apprentice if he was correct._

" _Yes, of course, that is true, Master Yen Sid, my wife and sister, Minnie, is carrying my child in her womb," Mickey answered his mentor._

" _Yes, but once the other children after Andrea are born, she will be destroyed by one of them in the Battle of Light," Yen Sid informed._

" _Wait, what are you talking about, master?" Mickey asked Yen Sid._

" _Once Andrea is born, Minnie will soon have three other children, and once they are all grown up, then your daughter, Andrea Carís Garcia, will soon be killed when the time comes, unless you make sure that doesn't happen," Yen Sid explained._

" _But, what will make you think of that, my master?" Mickey asked his mentor, Yen Sid._

" _Remember your insane brothers, Rebellious Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse the Maiden-Stealer?" Yen Sid asked._

" _Yeah, they weren't pure and determined to become kings, so when they were disowned, my dad and our previous ruler, King Andrew the Peacekeeper, gave the throne to me and Minnie to keep the peace and maintain the balance between other kingdoms," Mickey remembered what happen years ago._

" _Well, once Andrea is born, then Elsa, Mérida, and Hiro will come in and kill their older sister once and for all, and one of them will take the throne," Yen Sid explained to Mickey what will happen to his children._

" _Okay, but what do we do, master?" Mickey asked._

" _You must give Elsa, Mérida, and Hiro to other families with locked up memories of who they really are," Yen Sid answered._

" _What about Andrea, my future daughter?" Mickey asked his mentor about Andrea, since she is the firstborn child._

" _Keep her, but once in a while, I will come and teach her the basics of what she needs to do," Yen Sid explained and answered everything Mickey needs to know._

" _Okay, and when will Andrea take the throne? Because if Andrea is going to become queen, she needs to know about all of this," Mickey asked._

" _Andrea will take the throne right before when your daughter Elsa is accepted for who she is inside, when your daughter Mérida finds her destiny than her destiny written for her, and when your son Hiro makes the world a better place by doing what's right," Yen Sid explained._

" _How?" Mickey asked._

" _These tasks are what they are:_

" _1) Elsa will be rejected, and run away from the throne, but someone will help with all of that, then your daughter will be accepted as for who she is, a beautiful woman who has a special gift for all to see._

 _"1a) her hair will be light blonde and her eyes will be glowing like blue sapphires, and she is the love interest of your oldest daughter._

" _2) Mérida will be forced to do something she doesn't want to do by the mother you chose for her, and tries to run away from that family, but stumbles with a fate that makes her life much more different, then tradition in the kingdom will be no more._

 _"2a) her hair will be crazy red-hair and her eyes will be glowing like the blue river, and she is the love interest of the chief's son._

" _3) Hiro will be a prodigy, but use his gift for bad influences, but one person will change him to do well, but the person who helps your son will be gone, but your son will avenge him and keep the world a better place._

 _"3a) his hair will be raven-black and his eyes will be brown, like Andrea's._

" _These will be what you need to observe when the time comes, when Andrea, Mérida, Elsa, and Hiro unite again, as brother and sisters," Yen Sid explained._

 _Months after the talk between Mickey and his Mentor, Master Yen Sid, the birth of the new queen and princess was born._

" _She is so beautiful, and it shows that she is a baby girl," The doctor answered to Mickey and Minnie about their child._

" _Now that our child is born, she will be named Andrea Carís Garcia: Queen of Fantasia and the Master of Light," Mickey informed the doctor the name of their child, and that name was the child's destiny name._

" _Master Yen Sid, you may come out and see your new apprentice," Minnie informed Yen Sid that he can come out._

 _When Master Yen Sid came out from the portal, he brought a gift for the child, because from the firstborn child, they get a special gift._

" _Beautiful, she is magnificent and beautiful," Yen Sid answered._

" _Yes, that's true, but what about the other children?" Mickey asked._

" _Make sure that when Andrea is older, don't tell her about the prophecy of her destiny," Yen Sid explained to Mickey and Minnie._

 _But what they don't know, is that Andrea was able to lock this important memory up until she is much older and ready for anything._

 _Years after Andrea's birth, Elsa was born into the world, but Mickey and Minnie were told to give her away to another family, one where Elsa would be out of reach._

" _Your majesty, you must take your second daughter, she needs a mother and a father to guide her in the future," the doctor, whom was King Agnarr, informed Mickey and Minnie to take their child to take care of her._

" _We can't, she will murder her older sister and take the throne," Mickey informed Agnarr and Induna what they know._

" _But if you won't take her in, then who will take her, she can't go to the orphanage," Induna explained to Mickey and Minnie._

" _If she wants a family, then you take care of her, that way she will have a family who loves her with all their heart," Minnie offered to Agnarr and Induna._

" _We will be honored to raise your daughter in our castle, the Arendelle Kingdom needs a new heir to the nation," Agnarr informed King Mickey and Queen Minnie that they will take care of their second child._

" _Thank you and your welcome," Mickey and Minnie thanked and blessed them._

" _But what shall we call her?" Agnarr asked about the child's name._

" _You can call her… Elsa," Minnie informed Agnarr and Induna what to call the daughter._

" _Elsa, that's perfect," Induna explained that she loves the name._

" _And now that Elsa is going to be the Future Queen of Arendelle, you have an heir for your throne, Andrea saved from death, everything will go just fine," Mickey explained the win-win situation with his wife, his friends, and his child._

 _But what they didn't know is that Elsa wasn't born normal, she was born with cytokinesis, an ability to create ice, snow, and frost._

 _When the third daughter was born, Mickey and Minnie gave them to Elinor and Fergus, the King and Queen of DunBroch._

 _But before they gave their third daughter to Elinor and Fergus, they were having a meeting of the battle strategy and mind thinking._

 _After the meeting, Elinor brought up the reason why Mickey and Minnie are here._

" _Well, now that that's settled, why are you here King Mickey and Queen Minnie of Fantasia?" Elinor asked Mickey and Minnie._

" _We came here to give you our third daughter," Minnie answered._

" _Really? But what about you two, you are the child's birth parents," Fergus explained to Mickey and Minnie._

" _Yes, but in the future, if she and her other siblings stay with us, then they will overthrow their older sister, and there will be no peace or harmony in the world," Mickey explained what will happen if they keep her._

" _Okay, but why us?" Fergus asked._

" _It's because, if she is raised as the future queen in your kingdom, then she won't overthrow our oldest daughter, her older sister, Andrea Garcia," Minnie informed Fergus and Elinor about their oldest daughter._

" _Okay, but what name shall we give her?" Elinor asked Mickey about the child's new name._

" _That's easy, her name is Mérida, Future Queen of DunBroch," Minnie answered Elinor of the name for their child._

" _If Mérida becomes queen here, she won't kill Andrea, Andrea will become Queen of Fantasia, no one will get hurt, and everything will be alright," Elinor explained what she gets so far, and that everything is alright._

 _Years later, after Mickey and Minnie gave up Mérida to Elinor and Fergus of DunBroch and gave up Elsa to Agnarr and Induna of Arendelle, they gave birth to their last child._

 _They gave birth to a son, the only son and the younger brother of Andrea C. Garcia of Fantasia, Elsa Garcia of Fantasia (Anderson of Arendelle), and Mérida Garcia of Fantasia (Scottish of DunBroch)._

 _But King Mickey and Queen Minnie had something better planned for him, they gave him to a family that can take care of a son._

" _King Mickey Mouse of Fantasia and Queen Minnie Mouse of Fantasia, it is an honor you bring to my family by coming, please, come in," Derrek, the father of Tadashi Hamada, informed the formal welcome to Mickey and Minnie._

 _When Derrek opened the door of his home to show the inside of his home, they see that the house has been decorated with formal furniture and perfect paintings._

 _A woman sweeping the floor saw that she and her husband has visitors coming into their home, and bowed to greet them with respect._

" _Welcome to our humble little home, your majesty," Juana greeted Mickey and Minnie with such happiness and joy._

 _When Mickey and Minnie entered their home, they settle down in seats near the table, where the tea is ready to be made._

" _What brings you and your lovely wife here, your majesty?" Juana asked Mickey about his visit to the San Fransokyo town._

" _Well, it's quite simple really, we already gave birth to our last child, a son," Mickey answered Juana her question with his answer._

" _Really? Then why are you here?" Derrek asked._

 _As Derrek and Juana drank from their tea they made, Mickey and Minnie nodded to each other about what they know so far._

" _We have been investigated many claims, both here and in the other four families we have been in to see if they are worthy to take good care of our only son. All have turned out to be false, and we can't find a family that can take care of our son to become a perfect child of technology," Mickey informed Derrek and Juana about what he knows._

 _Just as Mickey finished his speech, Juana was shocked at the news and Derrek took a spit-take for knowing that King Mickey and Queen Minnie are giving their only son away to one of the families._

" _But your majesties, why giving up your son?" Derrek asked about the King and Queen's only son._

" _Because, a master of mine said that if he and his other two sisters' team up, then one of them will kill their older sister, our older daughter, and take the throne to become a Queen or a King of Fantasia, and chaos will rein in the world," Mickey explained to Derrek what will happen to his son._

 _When Derrek and Juana heard all of this, they know that their only son will do the job. They smiled and nodded at each other that they have a child that might help the son of Mickey and Minnie Mouse._

" _Then you two should be happy to know, that your search for the perfect family has come to an end, because we have a son that will help your son in the future," Juana explained to Mickey and Minnie._

 _When they heard this, they were confused as to what they were talking about, then they thought of something so they can prove it._

" _What makes you think that your Hamada son is_ the one _to guide ours?" Mickey asked Derrek and Juana if their son, Tadashi Hamada, will be the key on Hiro to become the man he needs to be in order to find happiness._

" _Tadashi, please come out son," Juana and Derrek shouted out to their son for him to come in and show himself._

 _Just then, a robot came in and brought a camera with it in the eyes of the robot. After the robot came in, a boy walked in from behind and was smiling at the robot that he was controlling with a remote control._

" _Hello there, your majesties. My name's Tadashi Hamada, and I will make sure that your son will be the best man no one would think possible," Tadashi introduced himself to Mickey and Minnie about who he is._

" _Okay, and now, here's our son," Minnie showed and gave her son to Juana._

" _Take really good care of him, and make sure you teach him all you know," Mickey informed the Hamada family what to do with their son, the son of Mickey and Minnie, adopted son of Derrek and Juana Hamada, and adopted brother of Tadashi Hamada._

" _And this will solve everything, he won't be able to kill Andrea, Mérida will be the Queen of DunBroch, Elsa will be the Queen of Arendelle, and Hiro will become a Prodigy of the Hamada Family, it's a win-win situation," Mickey informed Derrek, Juana, and Tadashi what the old situation was going to be._

 _And so the quest continues…_

 _But dangers are coming Elsa's, Mérida's, Hiro's, and Andrea's way of what might happen later on in the future._

 _Years later in Arendelle, Elsa was a little princess, and this time, she has a new sister, Anna._

 _Years later in DunBroch, Mérida's sixth birthday came around, and she was taught how to shoot an arrow._

 _Years later in San Fransokyo, Hiro was four years old, and apparently, he became a third grader student instead of a pre-kinder student, since Hiro has the brain of a genius._

 _And years later in Fantasia, Andrea was an immortal sixteen year old, but what she was doing was something a Garcia didn't have: She can remember everything in her past._

 _Andrea knows that Elsa, Mérida, and Hiro Hamada are her little sisters and baby brother, but she played along with it so she can tell them in the future._

 _But for now, she decided to make sure she focuses on becoming Queen of Fantasia._

 _But even though Andrea can see that she has two sisters and one little brother, she still has to find a way to make sure to persuade her parents that she can handle anything, even the burden of knowing she has two sisters and a brother with her blood._

 _But what King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse knows is that they have no idea that Andrea knows that she has siblings, or worse, they didn't realize that their daughter, Andrea Garcia, knows about the forsake prophecy._

 _And this, this will not end well if their daughter, Elsa's real sister,_ _Mérid_ _a's real sister, Hiro's real sister, and Future Queen of Fantasia knows all the secrets._

 _What will happens when Andrea kept this secret in the future later on in life? Find out soon…_


	3. Chapter 3 - Queen Andrea of Fantasia

"Andrea must not know about what's going to happen, after all, she's too young to find out about her two real sisters and real little baby brother," Mickey informed Minnie what they must not do if their daughter, the oldest of the Garcia Family, will find out.

"Indeed, but Andrea is much older than that, we have to tell Andrea what her blood is and what she does, and how is she supposed to know all of this if she doesn't know anything about all of her past history?" Minnie asked Mickey, her husband.

"Andrea must not know about her brother and sisters, because they might turn against her in the most dangerous way you can imagine," Mickey informed what he and Minnie did for their older daughter's protection.

"That's true, Mickey," Minnie agreed to what Mickey said.

"Yes, and besides, we have made a win-win situation with all of our kingdom friends who were so gladly to take our children in, right?" Mickey informed Minnie what they do for their little win-win situation.

"Yes, we did:

"1) Elsa can become Queen of Arendelle instead of becoming Queen of Fantasia by killing her sister, Andrea Carís Garcia

"2) Mérida can become Queen of DunBroch instead of becoming Queen of Fantasia by killing her sister, Andrea Carís Garcia

"3) Hiro can become Leader and Hero in San Fransokyo instead of becoming King of Fantasia by killing his sister, Andrea Carís Garcia

"4) Each of our kingdom friends can have our children to become leaders instead of murderers of each locations where we know where they are

"5) And Andrea won't be killed in the process if she doesn't know, because she won't find out that she's blood-related to Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess Mérida of DunBroch, or Hiro Hamada of San Fransokyo and Leader of Superhero Team: Big Hero 6

"It's a win-win situation after all," Minnie informed her husband and brother, Mickey Mouse, that they did fall all of this into place.

"Yes, and with our daughters and son separated from their real birthright in Fantasia, and the other three children we gave birth to, nothing can ever go wrong," Mickey informed his wife and sister, Queen Minnie Mouse of Fantasia.

"True, but…" Minnie started to speak out what she has to say.

"But… what?" Mickey asked when Minnie stopped for a moment.

"What are we going to do about Elsa, Merida, and Hiro about their birthright as the two other princesses of Fantasia and the only prince of Fantasia, if Andrea…" Minnie was about to finish when she heard someone else finish what she has to say.

"Knows that Queen Elsa of Arendelle is my first little sister, Princess Mérida of DunBroch is my second little sister, and that Tech Prodigy Hiro Hamada of San Fransokyo is my only little baby brother; in addition knowing that the prophecy states that if my brother and sisters stay with us in a longer period of their life if they want to become the Queens or the King of Fantasia, they will have to kill me in order to get the crown and the title of becoming the ruler?" Andrea finished the last part of what her mother was going to say.

When King Mickey and Queen Minnie heard what their daughter had said, they were shocked to know that their daughter, the future Queen of Fantasia is able to know what Mickey and Minnie were talking about.

"Hello there, Dear Mother and Beloved Father of Fantasia, Gracious King and Beautiful Queen of Fantasia, King Father and Queen Mother of Fantasia, and Master Keyblader Father and In-Training Keyblade Rookie Mother," Andrea came out and informed her mother and father in all different titles she can remember.

"A-A-Andrea, w-w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing here?" Mickey stammered in front of his little baby girl, his daughter and heir to the throne.

"I happened to be listening to my music, but that would be a lie; in fact, I already knew that you both kept this deep, dark secret from me, your 'only' daughter of Fantasia and 'only' heir to the Fantasia throne," Andrea informed her parents calmly.

"How come you know about all of this, Andrea?" Mickey asked his daughter, Andrea, about what she knew.

"It's because from the past, do you remember when I was born in the world and Master Yen Sid, my mentor and teacher, came and told you of my future?" Andrea asked her parents about the day of her birth.

Mickey and Minnie remembered:

" _Master Yen Sid, you may come out and see your new apprentice," Minnie informed Yen Sid that he can come out._

 _When Master Yen Sid came out from the portal, he brought a gift for the child, because from the firstborn child, they get a special gift._

" _Beautiful, she is magnificent and beautiful," Yen Sid answered._

" _Yes, that's true, but what about the other children?" Mickey asked._

" _Make sure that when Andrea is older, don't tell her about the prophecy of her destiny," Yen Sid explained to Mickey and Minnie._

"Yeah, we remember the day you were born, but how did you know about that memory? You were just born," Minnie informed and asked her own daughter.

"After Yen Sid, my mentor, told you about all of this, somehow, I can lock important memories in my mind until the time was right," Andrea answered and explained.

"You mean, that you—," Mickey almost finished his sentence, when Andrea spoke up again and gave him an answer.

"Yes father, I knew about everything: the prophecy, Elsa's birth, Merida's birth, Hiro's birth, and everything else. I played along with this until the time was right," Andrea informed and explained everything to her parents.

"It looks as if Andrea was already a Master of Legendary Pureblood when she was born into the world," Yen Sid came out and informed Mickey, Minnie, and Andrea about what he knows of Andrea and the past.

"Wait, a _legendary_ pureblood?!" Minnie asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yes, Legendary Pureblood beings know everything of the past, and prophecies of the future," Yen Sid explained to Mickey and Minnie.

"Legendary Purebloods are born to pure-hearted and loving husband and wife who love their children so much, but have decide between importance and family love," Andrea informed her parents about her blood findings.

"What about mating with someone?" Mickey asked about the mating.

"Legendary Pureblood mates with someone they love; if it's a man, the girl will have Legendary Pureblood babies, but if it's a woman, then she'll produce more Legendary Purebloods from the boy; so basically, Legendary Purebloods can expand, as long as both parents stay alive, if both parents die, the child will be born different," Andrea explained everything to her mother and father.

"Well, I must be going, have a pleasant day, my beautiful apprentice," Yen Sid said good bye to his new found apprentice.

"Have safe travels, my Teacher of Magic and Mentor of Royals," Andrea greeted her mentor farewell.

As Master Yen Sid left towards another realm, Andrea stood in front of her mother and father, the King and Queen.

"So, now that we know that you are a Legendary Pureblood, you knew about your birth brother and sisters, and that you have the power to gain anything (especially the mind of your grandpa, King Andrew), you are the first who will be crowned Queen at a young age," Minnie informed Andrea about what she thought of.

"But, what time do you want me to be crowned Queen, mother and father?" Andrea asked her parents with a confused look.

"By your sixteenth birthday, you shall be crowned Queen of Fantasia," Mickey informed Andrea about her new title as Queen of Fantasia, by her next birthday.

When Andrea listened to her father, she was shocked that she would be crowned Queen by the time she turns sixteen.

As King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse left the room to get ready for Andrea's sixteenth birthday and coronation, Andrea was in the throne room where she will sit to become Queen of Fantasia.

"And Andrea, don't worry, you'll be just fine to rule the kingdom," Minnie informed Andrea of what she might feel.

When Andrea was alone, she didn't feel like ready to take the throne, and that's because she is too young to become one or rule as one.

 _My new title seems crazy big_

 _And I'm feeling unsteady_

As Andrea sang that, she pulled out a locket of her and her parents together on Christmas Day.

 _Mom says I'll be just fine_

 _But I don't think I'm ready_

She then put her locket back around her neck and pulled out her dragon pendant and her cross necklace.

 _New title, new chapter, true family_

 _And a coronation with a ball where they want me to dance_

 _I'm just a teenage princess from the Kingdom of Fantasia_

 _In this world I never saw and a world I don't stand a chance_

After she said all of that, Andrea felt unease right now, because she is an older sister and going to be crowned Queen of Fantasia at age sixteen.

 _I'm not ready to be crowned a Queen_

 _I don't even have what it takes_

Andrea pulled out her book, a book where she can summon pictures from the book with her magic control to reveal gowns and crowns.

 _I never liked any of the gowns_

 _I believe that I look awful in crowns_

She then closed her book and placed it back in her pocket, and threw her hands up in the air about what she does.

 _And I'm gonna make a bazillion mistakes_

She walked up to a mirror where she saw her reflection, but she used her magic to see the true self of what she is, and revealing a pure soul.

 _I'm too average to become a Queen_

 _I respectfully refuse_

As she said that while looking in the mirror, she looked down and brought the same book out to reveal the Rules of Fantasia and the Jewels of Fantasia, but she refused to look at either of them because of what she sees.

 _I don't know the Queen or King rules_

 _I don't want the Family jewels_

After she closed her book of magic, she walked uncomfortably because of the shoes her parents are making her wear.

 _And these feet were made for comfortable shoes_

She then went to the library where she will find all the scrolls and trinkets of Fantasia History and the Fantasia Heirlooms, but closes the door on them because of what she doesn't want to do when she becomes Queen.

 _Shelves bursting with different scrolls and trinkets_

 _That I'm too scared and afraid to touch_

She then went to her bedroom and observed everything about what she knows about her new future chapter of becoming Queen of Fantasia.

 _My family's fancy toys and ginormous pillows_

 _It's just all much too much_

 _Too much_

She ran out of the room and started to stop in the hallway an in front of another mirror, where she sees a woman with white blonde hair and blue eyes, Elsa.

 _I'm not ready to become a Queen_

 _One look and that seems clear_

She turned away from the mirror and looked right at the knight armor while saying what she doesn't want to do in her life.

 _Cancel my debut_

 _Keep your royal crew_

She then ran towards what it appears to be her parents' rooms next to each other, but she ran away from her parents' rooms, in fear they might know that she doesn't want to become Queen of Fantasia for their sake.

 _And if I ever find my Mom's or Dad's room_

 _I'm outta here_

As Andrea stopped in the middle of the hallway, she sat on the floor and talking to herself about what her name meant for being the new Queen of Fantasia.

 _Andrea, not a noble Queen name_

 _Andrea, even my new Queen Title is lame_

 _I'm not ready_

 _To be crowned the Queen of Fantasia..._

She was about to break down and cry her eyes out, but her mother came in the hallway and saw her daughter, Andrea, on the floor and crying.

"Andrea, sweetie what's the matter?" Minnie asked her daughter, Andrea, if she was alright.

"Mom, (sniffs) oh mom," Andrea sniffled while running up to her mother in a big hug, because she was crying so much.

"Come inside the fireplace, Andrea," Minnie informed her daughter to come in the room.

As they were in the room with the fireplace in it, Andrea sat down and slouched right on the couch, because of what she felt as becoming Queen of Fantasia.

"Are you okay, Andi?" Minnie asked her daughter if she was alright.

"It's just that... I don't want to be crowned Queen of Fantasia," Andrea answered with a disapproval tone and face.

"Why, Andi? We threw a ball for you when you came into this world, a bunch of balls when your birthday came around, and many balls and parties that involve your wonderful life," Minnie informed her daughter about what she remembers.

"But I don't know anything at all about becoming a Queen of Fantasia, and that's the thing: learning about what I need in the future is fine, but becoming queen is a big responsibility; and I don't know how to dance in the first place, I am going to trip, slip, fall, and everyone will laugh at me," Andrea explained what she knows about her point of view.

"Oh, Andrea, you'll be fine, and besides, when I was your age, I trip, slip, and fell on the floor, but your father helped me up and everyone clapped that I was alright; and from that day, I learned that nobody laughs at a Garcia of the Fantasia Royal Throne," Minnie informed her daughter what she remembers from her past.

"Says who, mother," Andrea said in a disappointment look on her face, and showed it to her mother when she was still looking at her.

"Oh, come on, Andi, just give it a chance, and in a year or two if you don't think that you can do it, then your father and I will help you with becoming a perfect queen," Minnie informed her daughter if Andrea didn't want to be queen in about a whole year.

Minnie kissed Andrea on her forehead and gave Andrea a hug to calm her stress and fear down, and in the process, Andrea relaxed and calmed down with a happy smile.

"Thanks mom, I needed your help," Andrea thanked her mother.

"No problem, Andi, and whenever you have a problem in your life, then me and your father are here for you no matter what," Minnie informed Andrea, her daughter, everything that can help Andrea in her time as the new Queen of Fantasia.

Minnie walked out of the room to give Andrea some space and some time alone. As Minnie left the room with Andrea alone, Andrea thought of everything she remembers in her time with her parents and in her spare time.

As Andrea searched the room to make sure she was alone, Andrea pulled out a magical hand mirror to reveal a beautiful woman creating an ice castle and transform her previous dress into a magical gown perfect for the lady Andrea is viewing.

"I will see you soon, milady," Andrea whispered, while watching her sister and crush, Queen Elsa, letting her powers go and being who she is.

As Andrea put her hand mirror away in her room, she walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed, since the day after tomorrow is her birthday and her coronation.

"I will meet you my dear brother and sisters, just complete your Prophecies of Your Destinies and I will meet you three face to face," Andrea informed her brother and sister while going to bed.

As Andrea was about to fall asleep, when she started singing a song she made up when she was a little girl while sleeping over at a friends' castle.

 _"Dancing Bears, and Painted Wings..."_ Andrea sang her first part of the song while falling asleep on her master bed.

 _"Things I Almost Remember..."_ Elsa sang the second part of Andrea's song while falling asleep on her master bed in her Ice Castle.

 _"And A Song, Someone Sings..."_ Merida sang the third part of Andrea's song while falling asleep on the ground while it was raining.

 _"Once Upon a December..."_ Hiro sang the last part of Andrea's song while falling asleep in despair over Tadashi's death.

As Andrea fell asleep on her master bed, Elsa falling asleep on her master bed in her Ice Castle, Merida falling asleep with her mother in a bear form and on the ground while it was raining out in the open, and Hiro falling asleep in despair over Tadashi's death in his room next to Tadashi's bedroom.

In addition, Andrea, Elsa, Merida, and Hiro Hamada each fell asleep around the same time right when Andrea fell asleep in her room.

Andrea opened her eyes just a little bit and said one thing that will change hers, her brother's, and her sisters' life and minds forever.

"Be strong, my brother and sisters…" Andrea began with the first entry of her speech towards her brother and sister.

While she was asleep in her Master Ice Bedroom in her Ice Castle, Elsa was dreaming about seeing her sister being turned into a Statue of Ice, all because of her powers. She almost began to cry into tears, when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

As the figure came up to her, the figure placed the hood right over her head and kissed on Elsa's lips, and showing a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, showing loving and worrying eyes into Elsa's eyes.

"…Let all of your Fear go, and Show your Love and Trust around and Towards Others… Elsa… my Dear… Little Sister… And… Lover…" Andrea informed Elsa, her first little sister, inside of Elsa's dream, where Elsa is standing in the middle of the Ice Castle where she sees a womanly figure in front of her.

While she slept deeply under a broken Witch's Cottage as it rains on top of her and her mother in a Bear Form, Merida was dreaming about her father and all the clans gathering around Elinor, her mother, and about to kill her.

But before that can happen, a figure paused the whole scene right before Merida's eyes, and gave her a hug of reassuring and compassion towards her, and in return, Merida gave the figure a hug back in return.

As Merida felt the mysterious figure's loving hug, the figure placed the hood right over her head and showed the face of who she was, and revealing a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes; and seeing the mysterious figure's eyes expression right at hers, showing in both eyes that they have hope and compassion inside her eyes.

"…Family/Friendship Bond that's torn by The Pride inside Someone's Heart, But Someone of Pure-Heart will mend up the Pride of Torn of the Family/Friendship Bond by Love… Merida… my Dear… Little Sister…" Andrea informed Merida, her second little sister, inside of Merida's dream, where Merida is in front of a woman figure.

While he slept in depression and despair in his room next to his dead, deceased brother, Hiro was dreaming about Callaghan and Tadashi die in the fire all over again while he cries his eyes out for his big brother, Tadashi Hamada, and his brother's mentor, Professor Robert Callaghan, with loss and pain.

But just as Hiro was about to cry in despair, depression, loss, and pain in his heart after losing his brother, a figure came from the fire with no scratch, and shows that this was a mysterious figure that wore a hooded cloak around the body and head.

The mysterious figure removed her hood right over her head and showed the face of who the girl in front of him, and revealing a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, just like Hiro's.

The mysterious woman gave Hiro a little microbot that shows it wants to find something that it was looking for. Hiro looked up at the woman who gave her the microbot, but as he pulled his head up, he saw that she was transforming into a queen that looked familiar to him in a memory of some kind.

"…Loved ones Remain in you, but Their Spirit Remains close to you… Hiro… Hamada… my Dear… Baby Brother…" Andrea informed Hiro Hamada, her only baby brother, inside of Hiro Hamada's dream, where Hiro stands in the same spot where he witness Tadashi Hamada's run into the Tech Convention, but another figure merges from the flames and carrying a microbot in her hands.

"…Be strong… be safe… and have courage… my siblings…" Andrea spoke in the air as she said all of this towards her brother's and sisters' dreams.

After that, Andrea fell asleep on her bed, and jumping in her brother's and sisters' dreams so she can help her siblings and make sure she keeps all of them safe from harm than any dark means necessary.


	4. Chapter 4 - Queen Elsa of Arendelle

After The Eternal Winter over Arendelle, everything was a peace once again:

Hans was forbid to come back to Arendelle and try to take his revenge on Elsa and Anna by taking the crown 

The Duke and his Kingdom, Weselton, will forever no longer do any sort of business with Arendelle in the trade, anymore 

Anna and Kristoff are announced as husband and wife all over the Archipelago and in other kingdoms 

Elsa was known as the loved and the most wonderful Snow Queen of Arendelle across the Archipelago and in other kingdoms from all over the world 

Ingrid, Elsa's and Anna's aunt, is gone, but with happiness and peace to know she has sisters now, and that everything is at peace once again.

"Elsa, can you believe that everyone loves you and your snow powers now?" Princess Anna asked her sister, Elsa: The Snow Queen of Arendelle.

"Yes, but there is one thing on my mind that has me wondering," Elsa answered, but with a curious mind she needs to know.

"And what is that Elsa?" Anna asked Elsa.

"It's just that… How come I was born with these powers and you didn't? Why was I born this way? And what is my purpose of living?" Elsa asked with numerous questions about who she is and what she is meant for.

"I don't know the answers to those, Elsa," Anna said with a curious face.

Elsa dropped her head because she doesn't have a single clue about what she was supposed to do be doing right now.

"But, I think Kristoff and I know somebody who can help with your problems," Anna informed Elsa what she remembers.

Anna pulled Elsa's arm and ran to the castle to get dressed.

After they were done getting dressed for what they are going to do, and supposed that they have a problem on their hands.

"Are you sure talking to Grand Pabbie is a good idea, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister Anna, in a scared tone.

"I am sure, and besides, he said that whenever we have a problem, he can help us with any answer we need," Anna answered.

"Okay, I hope your right," Elsa informed.

Once they got to the Valley of the Living Rock, they were waiting for Grand Pabbie to come out and talk to them.

"Grand Pabbie, Elsa needs help right now," Anna spoke up, finding out if Grand Pabbie can hear her.

Once Grand Pabbie heard Anna's call, he rolled over to where Elsa and Anna were.

"Ah, my friends: Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna, my adopted-grandson's wife," Grand Pabbie spoke.

"Hey there, Grand Pabbie," Anna greeted her husband's adopted-grandfather, Grand Pabbie.

"What brings two sisters here at the Valley of the Living Rock Trolls?" Grand Pabbie asked Anna and Elsa why they are here.

"We came here to ask Elsa's questions because she doesn't feel that something's right in her life with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, The Rock Trolls, you… And me, her little sister," Anna informed Grand Pabbie about what she remembers.

As Grand Pabbie heard all of this, he started to feel that it's best to tell the girls what he was told by four people he knew about when the day finally came when the biggest secret came out to the Sisters of Arendelle.

"Anna, may I have a word with you alone?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Sure thing, but what about Elsa?" Anna answered/asked Grand Pabbie.

"She can wait by going to the waterfall over there, is that okay with you, Elsa?" Grand Pabbie informed Anna and asked Elsa.

"Yes," Elsa answered to Grand Pabbie.

As Elsa walked towards the waterfall, Anna and Grand Pabbie began talking to one another about what has come of Elsa.

"Elsa told me these questions that she wants to know about like: How come Elsa was born with snow powers and I didn't? Why was Elsa born this way? And what is her purpose of living?" Anna informed Grand Pabbie all of this and what her big sister, Elsa, was supposed to find out in her life later on.

"Well, it's about time that you should know the truth behind Elsa's true past, and of her real, true birthright of who she is supposed to be," Grand Pabbie informed Anna.

"What are you talking about, Grand Pabbie?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie what he is saying about Elsa, her sister.

"In the Kingdom of Fantasia, there lived four siblings, they all lived together in the castle to train as the princes and princess they are, they are just three brothers and one sister; one day, the king, their father, chose King Mickey and Queen Minnie to take the throne.

"In the process, both brothers of Mickey and Minnie tried to kill them to take the throne, but they were banished from taking charge or killing their brother and sister, thanks to King Andrew," Grand Pabbie told Anna a story of Mickey and Minnie's past.

"Wait, are you telling me that King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse are actually blood-related brother and sister?!" Anna asked Grand Pabbie.

"Indeed they are, and Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse are their brothers, but King Andrew had disowned and banished both brothers, Pete the Cat and Mortimer Mouse, while he favors his two children, Mickey and Minnie, and from that day forward, Mickey and Minnie were wed and they had four children, only one was able to stay with them in the castle," Grand Pabbie answered and informed what he remembers.

"But, what does that have to do with Elsa?" Anna asked about her sister.

"Take a moment and look at Mickey and his siblings," Grand Pabbie explained the answer to Anna in a puzzling riddle.

As Anna place the puzzles together, she noticed something:

King Mickey has _three siblings_

Queen Andrea was supposed to have _three siblings_

Mickey and Siblings – Three _Princes_ and One _Princess_

Andrea and her real Siblings – Three _Princesses_ and One _Prince_

"Wait, Queen Andrea of Fantasia has two sisters and one brother? The opposite of Mickey, Pete, Mortimer, and Minnie?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie.

"Yes," Grand Pabbie answered Anna's questions.

"But, how is Elsa connected to all of this?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie about the answer to Elsa's existence.

"After Queen Andrea's birth in Fantasia, another princess was born into the world, and Andrea prayed while she was somewhere else, and blessed her new sister with powers that Andrea would love to see in her kingdom," Grand Pabbie foretold this story to Anna about the new princess of Fantasia, Andrea's real first sister.

"The powers Andrea asked for in her sister's birth, was it snow powers?" Anna asked with a scared look on her face.

"When Andrea's baby sister was born, Andrea vowed that she will marry her first sibling, and that would be her newborn baby sister, but according to King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse, Andrea was three years old when Andrea's baby sister was born, and yes, the powers Andrea prayed for was snow powers," Grand Pabbie foretold and answered Anna about what the real history behind Andrea's family.

"You mean… Elsa's not my big sister?!" Anna asked, while she wore a shocked and worried look on her face.

"I am afraid so, _Queen_ Anna of Arendelle, Elsa isn't your big sister, you aren't her little sister, she isn't Queen of Arendelle, you and Kristoff are King and Queen of Arendelle, and Andrea is Elsa's big sister," Grand Pabbie informed Anna the truth.

"So, I am not the Princess of Arendelle, but the Queen of Arendelle and Kristoff became the new King of Arendelle?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie if it's true.

"Yes, Elsa was given to your parents because Mickey and Minnie didn't want Elsa to kill Andrea just to get the throne of Fantasia, both Rulers of Fantasia, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, can't bear to see their daughter, your adopted sister, kill her big sister, just like Mortimer Mouse and Pete the Cat almost killed Mickey and Minnie in their youth," Grand Pabbie answered Anna all the real history.

"So, mom and dad kept this secret to protect Elsa from becoming like her evil disowned uncles, the ones who wanted to become kings?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie if everything she is hearing was true.

"I am afraid so, Queen Anna of Arendelle. And as for Elsa, you must take her to see the Queen of Fantasia, Andrea Garcia, the daughter of King Father Mickey Mouse and Queen Mother Minnie Mouse, and Elsa's true sister," Grand Pabbie informed Anna.

"Okay, but how can I get Elsa to approach her real big sister, Queen Andrea Garcia of Fantasia, so they can meet?" Anna asked Grand Pabbie about the approach.

"Say that you and Elsa are going to see Queen Andrea for a diplomatic mission, which involves some supplies, food, money, and other trading needs. And if it's possible, Andrea will ask for Elsa's hand in marriage, that way both Elsa and Andrea can rule their kingdom together without Andrea's life ended by Elsa," Grand Pabbie answered.

"Good idea," Anna added and complimented.

After Anna was done talking to Grand Pabbie about the past and history of Elsa, she found her sister in the waterfall with a bathing suit on, and in addition to Elsa with the bathing suit on, she also saw that Elsa's hair was wet.

"ELSA! Come on, it's time to go back to the castle, Grand Pabbie and I are already finished with our little discussion," Anna shouted out to Elsa that she and Grand Pabbie are done with their talk with one another.

As Elsa and Anna got back to the castle, dinner was ready for the family to enjoy. Elsa was super patience when it came to food, Anna was nervous about what to say to Elsa and Kristoff, Olaf was confused about everything, and Kristoff was happy to spend a dinner with his new wife and his best friends.

At the dinner table with Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff eating their respective meals on the table, Anna was so nervous about what she found out about Elsa, she couldn't bear to look at Elsa in the eye and she doesn't want to take a bite out of the food that was made for her, all because she found out that Elsa isn't her actual sister but her adopted-big-sister.

"Anna, are you okay? You haven't eaten anything, let alone, even touching your meal," Kristoff asked and informed Anna about the way she was acting right now, because Anna never acts like this before.

"I'm fine, Kristoff. It's just that, I haven't thought about visiting Fantasia and seeing the sights of it's remarkable history, especially their ruler, the Queen of Fantasia," Anna informed Kristoff the things she wanted to see in Fantasia, and it was half a truth and half a lie.

"Oh yeah, I have a friend over there in Fantasia, and he said that their queen is, in his words, and I quote, 'is the hottest and beautiful piece of creation in all the realm.' And my friend was head over heels for her that he wanted to marry her," Kristoff informed Anna and Elsa about what he heard from.

"Really? And what happened?" Elsa asked Kristoff about the next thing that happened with an old friend of Kristoff's.

"When he asked Queen Andrea, (I think that's her name) she refused to marry anyone that just wants to marry her because of her money and beauty she has, and what Queen Andrea wants is to marry someone who loves her for herself," Kristoff answered and informed Elsa what he was told about the story.

"Wow, and by the way, Grand Pabbie told me that the Queen of Fantasia's name is Andrea, her full name is Queen Andrea Carís Garcia of Fantasia," Anna informed Kristoff and Elsa, and she was impressed how the Queen of Fantasia would choose to marry someone out of love and much happiness.

"Well, why wait? We can go see the Queen of Fantasia tomorrow in the morning," Elsa informed Anna and Kristoff.

"Really, Elsa? You mean it?" Kristoff and Anna asked in unison.

"Yeah, why not? I'll tell Kai and Gerda to hold down the fort while we are over at Fantasia and see Queen Andrea. I wonder if she will choose by looking into the future, after all, the King and Queen of Fantasia were born with it to show that they are made for each other for life and for real," Elsa informed and answered.

"Are you sure, Elsa? I don't want you to get hurt, or anything," Anna informed Elsa about the importance of Elsa's safety.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself, remember? I have ice powers, I can tell them to back off and leave us alone," Elsa informed Anna that she can handle herself because she was born with ice powers.

"I heard, that in Fantasia, anyone who hasn't been known to the kingdom and just arrived as a new visitor, they get to see Queen Andrea for the first time, right before they get a tour of her castle and her kingdom," Kristoff informed Anna and Elsa what he heard from because some of his friends are in Fantasia.

"Well, in the morning, we can get our stuff packed and go see the new kingdom. If we are new to the kingdom, then we may be welcomed by the queen herself with honor and glory inside of her beloved Kingdom of Fantasia," Elsa informed her sister and best friend about what they will do once they are at the kingdom.

As Elsa left the dining room and walked to her bedroom, Anna and Kristoff were talking about their trip to Fantasia once they see Andrea, the Queen of Fantasia.

"I can't wait to see Queen Andrea Garcia, the people in Fantasia say that she can marry as many people she chooses, and if the person married to Andrea has a husband/wife/boyfriend/girlfriend with them, they can also marry her," Kristoff informed Anna what the queen will do if she will marry somebody.

"Yeah, or marry her own brother and/or sister, for all I know," Anna answered, and realizing that she began to give away the biggest secret she found out, thanks to Grand Pabbie who knew about Elsa's true origins.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about, Anna? Queen Andrea Garcia of Fantasia has no sisters or brothers, she is an only child and the only heir to the Fantasia Throne, since she was born to take the throne since she was sixteen," Kristoff asked and informed Anna everything Andrea has and doesn't have.

"Well, that's not entirely true, Kristoff, because I found out that she has two little sisters and one baby brother," Anna informed her husband, Kristoff.

"What?! If that's true, then what's the description about these siblings that Andrea has?" Kristoff asked Anna about the details that are of Queen Andrea Garcia of Fantasia's little siblings, since Anna was the one who found out.

"From what I got from Grand Pabbie, he said:  
1) Andrea's first sister will have light blonde hair and her eyes will glow like blue sapphires, and according to the kingdom, she is the love interest of her older sister  
2) Andrea's second sister will have crazy red-hair and her eyes will glow like the blue river, and she is the love interest of a chief's son  
3) And Andrea's only baby brother will have raven-black hair and his eyes will be dark brown, exactly like Queen Andrea's  
And from what Grand Pabbie added, we know and got along with Andrea's first little sister all this time, in addition, Andrea is planning to marry her once she comes back to Fantasia once she fulfilled her prophecy," Anna detailed everything about Andrea's siblings, and informed Kristoff what she was told.

"Wait, what was the first sister's description again?" Kristoff asked.

"Andrea's first sister will have light blonde hair and her eyes will glow like blue sapphires, and according to the kingdom, she is the love interest of her older sister, why asking?" Anna asked, with a worried look this time.

"Because Elsa has light blonde hair and her eyes _do_ glow like blue sapphires," Kristoff informed Anna that Andrea's first sister and Elsa have that same thing in common, and in the process, he was scared and worried.

"Really? That's weird," Anna tried to ignore the fact that she knew what Kristoff was going on right now, since she knew all along.

"Are you saying that…? Elsa isn't your sister?!" Kristoff asked Anna if it was true.

"Grand Pabbie informed me to take Elsa to go and visit Queen Andrea for a diplomatic mission, which involves supplies, food, money, and other trading needs. And if it's possible, Andrea will ask for Elsa's hand in marriage, that way both Elsa and Andrea can rule their kingdom together without Andrea's life ended by Elsa," Anna informed Kristoff what Grand Pabbie told her what to do.

"Okay, but what about Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"It's best if Elsa didn't know that she isn't my sister, but a younger sister of a Queen of Fantasia, than a Queen of Arendelle," Anna informed Kristoff.

"Wait, if Elsa is not the Queen of Arendelle, does that mean that you are the rightful Queen of Arendelle?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Yes, in addition, you and I are the King and Queen of Arendelle," Anna answered Kristoff what she found out.

Meanwhile, with Elsa in the room, she was dreaming about a castle throne room, and in the room was a woman with a crown on her head.

" _Who are you?" Elsa asked._

" _Why Elsa, I never knew that you wouldn't remember your big sister," the woman informed Elsa about what she said._

Elsa woke up with a shocked expression on her face that gave her a nightmare that was unable to be gone from her mind.

"Am I now Anna's big sister already? Or am I not Anna's big sister?" Elsa asked while panting from her mysterious nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5 - Princess Merida of DunBroch

After the Defeat of Mor'du, everything was as destiny made itself:

Merida lives a life of freedom and adventure with her mother for the first time 

The lords finally let their sons be free to win Merida's heart before they win her hand, if they can 

Elinor decided to be free with her daughter, Merida, and learn archery from her daughter 

And Fergus was happy that his two favorite girls are getting along and working together as mother and daughter

Merida and Elinor were riding their horses after a long day of shooting arrows with Elinor's first try on her new bow.

Elinor kept trying to get the bullseye with her new bow, but she kept missing the target, and she was new at this archery thing.

"Mum, listen and watch what I am doing. Draw all the way back now to your cheek. Keep both eyes open, and…" Merida informed her mother everything she is doing, then after Merida was about to finish her instructions, she let the arrow go and made a bullseye with her brand new bow she got from her father.

"Wow, I'm impressed with your skill, Merida," Elinor complimented on her daughter.

"Thanks, mum, but somehow, I feel like there is more to me than freedom now," Merida told her mother what she thinks.

"And what's that, Merida?" Elinor asked her daughter, Merida.

"Am I really your daughter? Or am I just some orphan given to you?" Merida asked her mother if she was something else.

When Elinor heard all of this from Merida, her daughter, she sighed and felt like it was time for her daughter, Merida, to know the truth about what Merida's real, true origins and blood she was born in.

"Merida, it's time I told you a story from a friend," Elinor informed Merida what she needs to hear about.

As they were alone in the tapestry room, Elinor was ready to tell Merida what her questions are meaning to her.

"Once, there was a kingdom named Fantasia," Elinor began her story with Fantasia as the story of what Elinor was talking about.

"Fantasia? That kingdom is one heck of a place, and if you had taken me there all summer, then maybe I would have been the princess you want," Merida interrupted with information and a question that rings Elinor's mind.

"And in the kingdom, before you, Queen Elsa, Queen Andrea, and Master Hiro Hamada came to the world, there lived King Andrew of Fantasia, Father of Three Princes and One Princess. As a king, King Andrew (full named King Andrew Alejandro Raymundo Garcia) was much beloved by all over the land. And when he turned 1,234,567 years old, he gave his crown and kingdom to his third son and only daughter, knowing that they should be perfect with hearts and potential in becoming rulers," Elinor foretold the first part of the story.

"Wait, he gave his crown and kingdom to his third son and only daughter? But King Mickey was the previous King of Fantasia, and had no brothers or a sister," Merida informed her mother with information she remembered in her secret-study about Fantasia.

"How would you know about that, Merida?" Elinor asked Merida about what she knows about the history of Fantasia.

"I was secretly studying about Fantasia in your archive in my spare time when I was bored," Merida confessed her secret to her mother.

"Well, that was a lie because in Fantasia, the Garcia Family can intermarry in the family, and as King Mickey was announced the King of Fantasia, he also gained the hand in marriage of his little sister and crush, Queen Minnie Mouse. As King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse were announced as the King Husband and the Queen Wife of Fantasia, everyone throughout the kingdoms and lands were happy for the two new rulers to bring even more peace and harmony," Elinor informed Merida what the real truth behind the family was.

"But, what happened to the other brothers? What were their names? And were they before the coronation of King Mickey and Queen Minnie?" Merida asked her mother what the siblings of King Mickey and Queen Minnie were.

"The Rejected and Disowned Princes of Fantasia were Former Prince Pete the Cat and Former Prince Mortimer Mouse. And they were the also the ones to _almost_ commit treason against their brother and sister, King Mickey and Queen Minnie," Elinor answered.

"Can you tell me the whole story about that? Please mom?" Merida asked.

"Merida… it's best if you call me Ellie or Elinor, just to be safe," Queen Elinor informed her daughter.

"Okay… Ellie," Merida answered.

"Once there was a kingdom named Fantasia. The kingdom's name means Peace, Harmony, and Love towards the family, because with the Garcia Royal Family and the Fantasia Kingdom alive with the meanings, they are balanced," Elinor foretold the first part of the story about Fantasia history to Merida.

"Wow, the Fantasia Kingdom and the Garcia Family must be really proud to keep their bloodline as it is because of how it has a pure reputation that doesn't involve chaos, heartless, and hatred between wars and enemies," Merida informed her mother, whom was smiling a little bit to know that Merida has a caring side.

"And the Ruler of Fantasia before was a man who was born as the greatest Legendary Pureblood who goes by his royal name, King Andrew Alejandro Raymundo Garcia, and in the Kingdom of Fantasia, he was very much beloved and adored by many whomever he comes across with. And when he turned 1,234,567 years old, he gave his kingdom and his crown to his third son and only daughter, that they should be King and Queen of Fantasia," Elinor foretold the second part of the story about Fantasia history to Merida.

As Merida pictured King Andrew from his picture in the book, she can see the family looking up to their father, the King of Fantasia. She was wondering to herself on how she felt like he was somebody she remembered.

"But, the two oldest princes wanted the Kingdom of Fantasia to themselves, so before the begin of a new era between peace and harmony by crowning King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse, the two brothers try to commit treason by killing their brother and sister. And if they did that, then the kingdom will fall to war, chaos, and ruins," Elinor finished foretelling the last part of the story about Fantasia history to Merida.

"Was their history also a lesson that spring with truths, mother?" Merida asked her mom.

"It is a lesson that ring with truths, the History of Fantasia, and the truth about you," Elinor informed and answered her daughter.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I'm your daughter," Merida asked and reminded Elinor, her mother.

"Actually… you're not my daughter… you aren't the Princess of DunBroch at all," Queen Elinor confessed to Merida, who was now shocked.

"What? But mom, I am an archer, and I am your daughter; what about everything we went through after telling me that I'm not your daughter?" Merida asked and informed.

"When you were a baby, your real parents told me that if you were raised here in DunBroch, then you won't have to kill your older sister," Elinor answered.

"Wait, why did they give me up for their older daughter?" Merida asked.

"Remember when I said the two oldest princes wanted the Kingdom of Fantasia for themselves, Merida?" Elinor asked.

"Yes," Merida answered.

"Your birth father and birth mother were only trying to protect you from your previous dark destiny to kill your older sister and take the throne for yourself," Elinor informed.

When Merida heard her birth parents had a throne, she was surprised that her birth family was in another royal family.

"Hold the Arrow, how will I find my birth family if I am not in a formal form and attire?" Merida asked Elinor.

"In the Garcia Family, they train their oldest son/daughter to become the king/queen, prepare their second oldest son/daughter to become the king's/queen's fiancée/lover, teach the third oldest son/daughter to defend for the royal family and royal/common friends, and let the last son/daughter to find his/her own destiny," Elinor informed Merida.

"Oh, so who was the oldest of the family before?" Merida asked.

"In King Andrew's children, Pete was the first oldest, but he wanted to make war against other kingdoms around the world; Mortimer was the second oldest, but he wanted to marry Queen Minnie to become King; King Mickey Mouse was the third oldest, and he was trained to become the king they wanted him to be; and Queen Minnie Mouse was the last child, an only daughter, and she was prepared to become Mickey Mouse's fiancée and wife," Elinor answered Merida's question.

"Wait, how am I going to meet my whole family? Are they going to meet us? Or are we going to meet them?" Merida asked.

"We are going to meet them in the Kingdom of Fantasia," Elinor answered Merida, her adopted daughter.

"Okay, but how did you manage to contact them?" Merida asked.

"Queen Andrea sent me a message through a dragon that is tamed by a friend of hers, _'In honor of your daughter, Miss Merida, you are cordially invited to Andrea's Summer Celebration to celebrate their summer beginning with friends and family, all are welcomed,'_ " Elinor informed Merida.

"So since Queen Andrea is having a Summer Party, we can finally meet my family," Merida informed Elinor.

"Of course, and I also did something while you were practicing to shoot more arrows," Elinor informed Merida.

"What?" Merida asked Elinor, her adopted mother.

"Well… I told Queen Andrea that I am going to present you to her friends for her best friends' betrothal," Queen Elinor confessed to Merida.

"Her WHAT?! Her betrothal?! But isn't she allowed to choose whomever she chooses to marry instead of picking?" Merida asked.

"Yes, but she has two friends, a Viking and a Phantom, two of which she befriended as Dragon Master Viking and Phantom Prince of Time and Ghosts," Elinor answered and detailed what she means.

"Oh, but why?" Merida asked, again.

"Because, since she gets to bless marriages, she thought that its best if she wants to see her best friends, Dragon Master Viking and Phantom Prince of Time and Ghosts, married with the girls they choose for their bride," Elinor answered and informed.

As Merida heard that one of Queen Andrea's friends is a Dragon Master and a Viking, she was wondering if he was a bragger, a blabber, or a mocker, she just needed to find out for herself to see if it was true.

"Oh, and by the way, everyone says that the Great Dragon Master is so great and powerful, that he can even master a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species. In addition to the rumors, some say that he's also a Dragon Trainer, The Pride of Berk, Dragon Master, and the Chief of Berk," Elinor informed Merida just in case she was thinking about the Great Dragon Master Viking.

As Merida left the room to go to bed, Elinor was chanting something that only Mickey and Minnie say to inform them that their third daughter is ready to go home.

" _Tiden er kommet for en av sanne skjebne_

" _Et barn med en skjebne så stort og flott_

" _Bare den eldste skal avsløre deres virkelige fødselsrett_

" _Og det ville være den som ser dagens lys,"_  
Elinor chanted that only a true Garcia can understand through meditation, relaxation, peace, and concentration.

As Merida lied down on her 'bed' in her 'bedroom', she started to fall asleep to find out the pure, deep truth about her real past, by going into a dreamscape and search through her subconscious to see her memories before she became who she is today.

" _This must be my subconscious, my memories," Merida informed herself while dreaming inside her dreamscape._

" _Congratulations, it is a baby girl," the doctor congratulated to the patient._

" _She is beautiful… daughter, what shall you name her?" the gentleman asked the teenage girl._

" _This must be the child's little sister's birth," Merida asked/informed herself._

" _I am going to call her… Merida," the teenage girl answered._

 _As Merida heard that the baby whose name was hers, and that the teenage girl named her who she is, Merida noticed that she actually has an older sister._

" _Look at her hair… it's so fiery red-like hair… and her eyes look like diamonds," the teen girl informed her father and mother._

 _As Merida looked into the mirror she was next to, she saw that her hair_ was _fiery red-like hair and her eyes did look like diamonds; in the process, she looked shocked to know that she was in the same form as the baby._

" _Andrea, go to the castle and wait there, okay?" the mother asked._

" _Okay mother, anything for you," the princess answered her mother._

 _When Merida saw everything about the truth and what happened, she woke up from her sleep._

"Who is my real sister? Am I a princess of Fantasia and a Garcia or more than that?" Merida informed herself, knowing that she was a Garcia.

But she thought it was just a dream. "Maybe it was just a nightmare, and it was just messing with my mind, (I'll find out myself)," Merida informed herself about what she was thinking about because of the subconscious. Then after that, she began to fall asleep on the bed.


End file.
